1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electron beam apparatus, to be used for a flat panel display, which has electron-emitting devices of emitting electrons.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there are electron-emitting devices in which a sizable percentage of electrons emitted from cathodes are collided with opposite gates, the collided electrons are scattered, and then the scattered electrons are extracted as the electrons. As a device of emitting electrons in such a manner as described above, a surface conduction electron-emitting device and a laminated electron-emitting device have been known. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H09-330646 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-229809 (corresponding to United States Patent Application Publication No. 2001/0019247) respectively disclose laminated electron-emitting devices.
However, in regard to the electron-emitting devices respectively disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. H09-330646 and 2001-229809, further improvement in respect of electron emission efficiency is desired.